callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mind the Gap/Transcript
Cutscene A French satellite tracks an encrypted message. Corsica Station in France intercepts it. INTERCEPTION/////---'' '''Corsica Station:' Ici la station Corse, nous venons d'intercepter un message crypté. (This is Corsica Station, we just intercept an encrypted message.) Fregata Terrorist: '''Dites donc, that's go to London, now. (Hey, that must go to London now.) '''Corsica Station:'' Prévenez les renseignements britaniques que nous avons un problème. (Notify Britain MI-6 that we have a problem.) ''The satellite tracks a suspect cargo from Fregata on its way to London. MI-6 personnel at the headquarters, Vauxhall Cross, are notified of the matter. MI6 Officer: The French just intercepted a message concerning a suspicious shipment headed for British soil. SIS Chief: Have we identified the vessel? MI6 Officer: No sir, the call came from a number on the watch-list for Fregata Industries. SIS Chief: Wake up MI5 and notify them that we have an imminent threat. The Director of MI5, Domestic Intelligence, is driving as she is on the phone with the MI6 Officer, who is in the MI5 Headquarters, Thames House. MI5 Director: Gentlemen, what do we know? MI6 Officer: Nothing solid. Special Branch is sweeping up known persons of interest, but we advise tasking SAS to investigate Tier One threats. MI5 Director: Patch me through to Hereford. MI5 Director connects with the Director of Special Forces at the SAS Headquarters in Hereford. Baseplate: Ma'am, I understand that we have unknown hostiles expecting a package. MI5 Director: MI5 has identified several possible points of entry. Be advised, the nature of the cargo is currently unknown. The satellite locates London, where the Fregata cargo ship is being docked at the Canary Wharf. Baseplate: Roger, my team is making ready. We'll be on plot within the hour. Don't worry ma'am. Whatever they're up to, we'll put a stop to it. the Gap” 6th - 4:11:35 Marcus Burns SAS Regiment Wharf, London A UAV Is overlooking a dock at Canary Wharf. A forklift vehicle can be seen loading a crate into a truck. Wallcroft: Baseplate, we're online. Men on view. Baseplate: Roger that, Bravo 6. There are multiple trucks in the docks marked “Charity Worldwide.” At this stream we believe they're our target. Wallcroft: That's a dodgy way of doing charity work. Baseplate: The trucks are leaving the docks now The trucks are seen leaving the docks. One remains parked. Wallcroft: Our source say what they were transporting? Baseplate: Intel on this op shows the shipment came from High Value Targets overseas. Be advised, one of the trucks is still at the docks. Wallcroft: Why not get a Spectre in here and sink the whole bloody thing in the river? Baseplate: Too high profile, Bravo 6. Vulture's birds will provide air cover for now. Wallcroft: Let's just get this thing done and dusted. The UAV detects several hostiles in the warehouses. Baseplate: FLIR is picking up heat signatures in the warehouses. You will need to clear those buildings before securing the truck. Wallcroft: My team will take Warehouse One, Bravo 9 will handle the other. The UAV camera shifts view to Sgt. Wallcroft's SAS team behind the warehouses. Wallcroft: '''Baseplate, our window is closing fast. We're ready to kick this off. '''Baseplate: Copy that. All teams, you've got the nod. Mission is a go. The cross hairs point at Sgt. Marcus Burns and the camera zooms down on him at the player takes control. Burns takes out his MP5SD Red Dot. Wallcroft: Alright mates, let's do this. Wallcroft, Cpl. Griffin, and Burns go through the alley while Bravo 9's team goes around to the other warehouse. Wallcroft: That's the warehouse in front of us. Burns, we'll sweep, you clean. Weapons free. A Russian walks out of the warehouse. He is killed. Wallcroft: Alley clear, move. They move up to the warehouse and see two men sleeping inside. Griffin: Got two more inside. Wallcroft: Make sure they don't wake up. They put the two men to “sleep.” Wallcroft: Bravo 9, you got two behind the door. Bravo 9 Leader: Copy. The player can see Bravo 9 enter the other warehouse and kill two enemies. Griffin: Two targets down the alley. Ten meters. Wallcroft: Take 'em down. They turn into the alley and take out the two guards. Griffin: Alley clear. They move up to the door. Griffin takes out a pair of lock cutters as they stack up on the door. Wallcroft: On me. Griffin: Ready. Wallcroft: Alright. Cut it. Griffin cuts the locks and Wallcroft enters the room. Wallcroft: Room clear. Up the stairs. They move up the stairs and into the warehouse. Griffin: Got movement up ahead. Wallcroft grabs the enemy, knees him, and shoots him, Wallcroft: Burns, take point. Burns moves forward through the hall. Voices are heard ahead. Wallcroft: Sounds like more around the corner. They go around the corner and eliminate the small group of hostiles. Griffin: Mornin', gents. Room clear. Wallcroft: Move, They go up the stairs. Sierra 1: Bravo 6, this is Sierra 1, two hostiles on top floor of your building. Taking the shot. Send 'em. At the top floor, two hostiles are sniped by Sierra 1. Sierra 1: Outer perimeter is secure. Wallcroft: Greenlight on all teams. Go! Through the glass! They smash through the windows and slide down the metal sheet. The SAS teams engage hostiles at the docks. Little Bird Vulture 2-2 shines its search light to help the teams below locate hostiles. They clear the docks. Sierra 1: Bravo 6, Sierra 1. You're all clear. Wallcroft: All clear?! Griffin: Clear! Meyers: Clear, boss! Wallcroft: Alright, set up a perimeter! Vulture 2-2 shines its light on the truck as the teams surround the truck. Wallcroft: Burns, open the doors. If the player stalls. Wallcroft: Are you dim or what? I said open the doors. Burns opens the truck's doors, but the truck is empty. Wallcroft: Baseplate, the lorry is empty. What's the status on the rest of them? Meyers: There's nothing in there. Baseplate: (static) Bravo 6, be advised, y... Comms begin to become scrambled as a large group of hostiles fire on the teams. An RPG flies past them. Meyer: Contact! Wallcroft: Move! Move! Tangos on the catwalk! Vulture 2, sort them out! Vulture 2-2: Roger that. Inbound and hot. The team engages and Vulture 2-2 fires its guns at hostiles on the catwalk. As the team nears the warehouse, an RPG is fired at Vulture 2-2. Vulture 2-2: RPG! Pull up! Pull up! The Vulture 2-2 is briefly driven back as the team enters the warehouse and clears it. As they come out the other side, they engage another large group of hostiles. Wallcroft: Vulture 2, keep us covered! Vulture 2-2: Copy. Inbound for gun run. The Vulture 2-2 goes on a strafing run, clearing a path for the team to push forward. When they come to a construction area, they meet heavy resistance. Wallcroft: Vulture 2, we're taking heavy fire from the West! I need you to hit 'em again! Vulture 2-2: Coming back around. Danger close. The Vulture 2-2 again sweeps the area with minigun fire and rockets to support the team. They push forward and the hostiles retreat to a subway tunnel. Griffin: They're falling back to the tube! Wallcroft: Baseplate, hostiles are leggin' it back to the tube. We're pursuing on foot! Baseplate: Copy that. Vulture 2-2, scout ahead and check stops. Find out where they're headed. Vulture 2-2: Vulture 2-2, breaking away. The team pursues the hostiles as they enter a subway train. The train starts moving and leaves the area. Wallcroft: Everyone in the trucks, now! If the player stalls. Wallcroft: Get your arse in the trucks! They're getting away! The team gets on two trucks. Burns gets on the back of the truck driven by Griffin, accompanied by Wallcroft. Wallcroft: Hold on! Griffin starts the truck and the two trucks carrying the SAS teams pursue the subway train. They follow it into a tunnel. They exchange fire with the hostiles riding the train. An RPG is fired from the train. Vulture 2-2: RPG! Wallcroft: Try and get along side it! Griffin drives to the left of the train and tries to catch up. A bright light shines in front of them. Bravo 9 Leader: Incoming train! Go right! Go right! Griffin steers right and barely dodges the train. Wallcroft: A little close there, mate! Griffin: Sod off! We're still in one piece! Wallcroft: Just keep her steady! Griffin drives along the right side of the train. Burns exchanges fire with the hostiles on the train. The train switches lanes and the trucks drive along the left side. Wallcroft: Baseplate, we're tracking hostiles through the tube! We need to know where they're headed! Baseplate: Bravo 6, all metro exits from your location are located in the city, over. The train switches to the right lane. They come to a platform where civilians are standing. Wallcroft: Watch your fire! Civvies up ahead! As the train passes the platform, gunfire from the train wipes out half of the civilians. The train goes into another tunnel with the trucks still in pursuit. Wallcroft: Vulture 2, where the hell are you?! Vulture 2-2: Got your position, got the target. Inbound and hot. As they come out of the tunnel, the trucks dodge another incoming train. Vulture 2-2 fires its guns on the hostile train, but it keeps running. They come into another tunnel. Wallcroft: Why's that driver still breathing?! The trucks drive into a brick tunnel, briefly cut off from the train. Bravo 9 Leader: I can't get a shot! They come out of the tunnel. A platform is between the trucks and the train. They continue to exchange fire. Wallcroft: This line goes straight to Westminster! We have to stop this thing, now! They go through another tunnel. Bravo 9 Leader: I see the driver! Taking the shot! Bravo 9's truck is driving slightly ahead of the train. Bravo 9 Leader aims at the front of the train, but he is shot and killed. SAS Soldier: Man down! Man down! Bravo 9's truck steers to the right, in front of the train, and gets crushed. But in the process, the train derails. One by one, the train cars flip over to their side and roll sideways, smashing columns. Wallcroft: Hold on! As the third car derails, the truck tips over and Burns falls off. The player's vision blacks out. … Burns, on the ground and barely awake, sees the flaming train wreck at the end of the tunnel. The truck on the left has been tipped over, also wrecked. Baseplate: Bravo 6, come in. Bravo 6, do you copy? Burns gets up and sees Wallcroft walking away from the truck. Wallcroft: Burns...you alright? Baseplate: Bravo 6, what's your status? Wallcroft: The train's done in under Westminster. Those bastards were using it for transport. (voice is a little distorted as the player listens, due to Burns' injuries) Baseplate: Be advised, the trucks are headed in your direction. Get topside and RV with Bravo 2. Wallcroft: Copy. Com on, Burns. It looks like it's just us now. The two move up to the wrecked train and climb into the carriage. They hear Russian voices Wallcroft: Baseplate, we got contact at Westminster Station! Baseplate: Copy, Bravo 6. Teams are en route. ETA ten minutes. Wallcroft: Tell 'em to double-time it, now! They engage hostiles at the station. Wallcroft: C'mon, mate! Let's give these bastards a proper British welcome! They fight hostiles through the halls. Wallcroft: Check those corners! They turn into a hallway on the right. Wallcroft: Watch for civilians! They engage more hostiles. Wallcroft: Baseplate! Where's that backup? Baseplate: Local police are arriving on scene. Bravo 2 will be on station in five minutes. Wallcroft: Bollocks! Nothing takes five minutes! They eliminate the hostiles in the area. Wallcroft: Keep pushing! They're falling back! Up the stairs! They kills hostiles at the top of the escalator. As Wallcroft walks up them, a dying enemy pulls a pin and drops a grenade. Wallcroft: Grenade! He quickly walks up the steps as the grenade bounces down. Once he gets on top, the grenade explodes. Wallcroft: Cheeky bastards! They come up the next floor and engage more hostiles. They eliminate them and continue up the next floor. Wallcroft: Baseplate! Where's that backup? Baseplate: They're arriving on scene now. They jump over the ticket gates. At the tunnel, hostiles are killed by additional SAS soldiers. Wallcroft: Hold your fire! Hold your fire! Nice timing, mates! SAS Soldier: The truck is almost here! You'd better get topside! Wallcroft and Burns go up the stairs to the streets. Local police are keeping civilians away from the streets. Vulture 2-2: All teams, be advised. The truck is coming your way and coming in hot. Vulture 2-2 lands on the street and drops off more SAS. They set up a roadblock to intercept the truck. Bravo 2-1: Secure the area! Police cars form a blockade and SAS hold position. Bravo 2-1: The truck will be here any second! We need to lock this road down now! Wallcroft: Everone at the blockade! Stack up! The truck appears at the end of the street. Bravo 2-1: There's the truck! Weapons free! Wallcroft: Aim for the bloody driver! All the SAS fire their weapons at the truck. The truck turns hard and flips over on its side and stops short of the intersection. Bravo 2-1: Hold your fire! Hold your fire! All clear? Redgrave: Clear!! They surround the truck. Wallcroft: Baseplate, the lorry's down. We're secure. What's the status on the others? Baseplate, come in. Baseplate, where are the trucks?! Category:Transcripts Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels